Two Minds
by Queen Mika
Summary: Aloria Krym's a two faced person. She doesn't let anyone into her past, not even her friends. So when the womanizing playboy of the school decides to get in her pants, he stumbles upon the tragic story of two sisters. DracoxOC R&R! HIATUS *read profile*
1. The Arrival

Aloria Krym sighed. Standing at the King's Cross Station all by herself, there was quite a long time before the Hogwart's Express came. With long, dark hair, and thick eyelashes framing her large violet eyes, many pedestrians wondered what a lovely young lady was doing all by herself. Aloria would go onto platform 9 ¾ to avoid the stares, if only she knew how to. She had to wait for someone to come along and show her how to get on the mysterious platform before she could board.

After waiting for nearly a half hour, a tall girl with wavy brown hair wandered into view, muttering about "stupid Muggles, crowding up the place." Aloria had a moment to herself to celebrate, before politely shuffling up to her.

"Um, excuse me? Would you happen to know how to get on the platform 9 ¾?" Her brown eyes met Aloria's, filled with amusement.

"You're new, aren't you? Transfer student? Hmmm, weird. Oh well, I'll show you." The girl moved farther down the pathway. She motioned for Aloria to watch her, before charging straight toward a column. Aloria watched with fascination as the other girl vanished into the stone column. Used to the strange quirks of the wizarding world, Aloria followed suit. The world around Aloria went black for a moment, before the loud noises of a train station returned. A scarlet train sat patiently on its tracks, as students boarded and parents waved goodbye.

_No wonder nobody came. I was waiting at the wrong spot_, Aloria thought to herself. The same girl from the Muggle station stood patiently a little away from the spot Aloria come through. She smiled warmly and said "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Aloria stared around her in amazement. After not seeing a single other wizard besides her father for months, Aloria was glad to see the liveliness of her fellow students.

"...and was built by an ingenious fellow, can't remember the name right off the top of my head..." Aloria tuned out the words of the older girl and wandered off, trying to find the trolleys laden with sweets Aloria hadn't tasted in months.

About five minutes later, the other girl stopped talking and turned toward where Aloria should have been. Scratching her head, she shrugged and left to find her other friends.

Aloria lugged her baggage into an empty compartment. Hoisting her suitcase over her head, Aloria pushed it onto the ledge above the seats. Settling herself comfortably in a corner by the window, she watched the people outside milling about, parents waving goodbye, and students hanging out compartment windows to shout at their parents.

A few minutes passed, and a soft knock sounded at the door. Aloria looked up from staring out the window. A tall girl with curly blonde hair stood outside nervously.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is taken." She pointed hesitantly at the other seat. Aloria smiled and nodded.

"Of course." The other girl's face broke out into a smile and she plopped down, adjusting herself until she was comfortable. An awkward silence passed over the pair, before Aloria's companion stuck out her hand and said "I'm Keah Warhald. Nice to meet you." Aloria placed her significantly smaller hand into Keah's and smiled.

"I'm Aloria Krym. What house are you in?" Keah smiled, glad to not have to initiate conversation again.

"I'm a Ravenclaw. What about you? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm new. I've been home-schooled ever since I was eleven. My dad was really against Hogwarts, but I convinced him to allow me to come."

"Oh, really? I've never heard of that happening. Anyways, if you need any help ever, you can come ask me."

Just then, the old lady that pushed the trolley up and down the length of the train knocked on the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Aloria jumped and hastily grabbed a few coins from her pocket.

"One box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, two chocolate frogs, and a pumpkin pastie, please." Aloria handed the witch the correct amount of change and, loaded with her treats, sat back down. She offered the box of beans to Keah, who eagerly took one. Looking at it with slight distrust, she shrugged and popped it into her mouth.

"Mm, pear. I thought it would be booger for a moment." The two amused themselves the rest of the ride by eating different flavored beans and watching each others' reactions when getting a strange flavor. A prefect interrupted right after Aloria swallowed an ear wax, and told them it would be best to change into their school robes.

Quickly changing, Aloria and Keah resumed to eating the treats. Aloria split the pumpkin pastie in half and handed some to Keah. Munching happily, the two chatted about school, previous relationships, and family (a topic Aloria chose to avoid.)

The Hogwarts Express soon came to a halt as it pulled into the Hogsmeade train station. Clambering off with bags in tow, Keah showed Aloria where to go.

"Since you're new, you'll probably have to go by boat. The rest of us get to go on carriages. Lucky for you, the weather's not that bad. I'll see you later then, Lori." Keah had already decided on a nickname for her.

A loud booming voice rang across the platform. "Eh, would Aloria Krym please come over 'ere?" Aloria whirled around. A giant towered over the first years, a mix of fascination and fear on their faces. "Aloria? Where are ya?" he called again. Aloria pushed her way through the crowd and went to stand in front of the giant.

"Aloria Krym, present." The giant glanced down.

"Oh, there y'are. I been lookin' all o'er fer yah. Me name's Hagrid. Keeper o' Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Well, Dumbledore's informed me o'yer...er...special case, and wanted me to tell ya he want's ter meet ya later on, after the Sorting." Aloria nodded. "Well, you'll be goin' with them firs' years now. Follow me, everyone. Don't want anyone getting lost." Hagrid turned around and slowly walked toward a huge lake, looking back a few times to make sure no one was lost.

Rows of small boats were lined up on the shore line. Stepping into one of them, Hagrid motioned for them to follow. In groups of three or four, the first years and Aloria sat down. Waving his hand at apparently nobody, the boats suddenly moved forward.

Aloria gazed wide-eyed at the flickering candles sitting in the countless windows of Hogwarts. The first years were impressed; they murmured to each other, their voices filled with excitement.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!"

"I know, isn't it?"

The murmurs combined with the soft rocking of the boats lulled Aloria to sleep. Curled up in the back of one of the numerous crafts, she remained unnoticed from the first years; she was just another 11 year old girl excited to start her magical education, when in fact she was a 14 year old girl about to start her fifth year.

The hull of Aloria's boat hitting dry land shook her awake. Jumping out lightly, she walked after Hagrid up the winding road that led to Aloria's new home for the next year.

Hagrid led them up to the entrance to the school before stopping them.

"Thats's far as I go. Jus' go up those steps o'er to the left and you'll see the Great Hall. Someone should be waiting for you up there." Aloria led the smaller first years into the castle and up the marble staircases.

At the top, an old thin witch wearing a pointed hat and deep green robes appeared and stopped the horde of first years climbing up into the hall where they would be sorted.

"Good evening! I am Professor McConagall, your Transfiguration teacher. Please wait a few moments out here. When we are ready for you, the doors will open and you will follow me into Great Hall to be Sorted." A few uneasy moments passed as the young witches and wizards pondered how they were going to be sorted.

"I think its some sort of test you have to take."

"In that case, you'd be kicked out for failing!"

"Ooh, Lily, do you see that boy over there? He's so cute!" (Obviously not everyone was thinking about the Sorting.)

Professor McConagall cleared her throat impatiently. Silence swept over the crowd of newcomers. "Can Aloria Krym come up to the front please?" Aloria nervously stepped up. "Now, I want you up in the front. Dumbledore'll want to see you, even though you're going to be sorted last." Aloria nodded. Professor patted her shoulder and went off to scold some rowdy first year boys. The great wooden doors of Great Hall opened creakily, revealing the many faces of the already Hogwarts students.

Aloria walked down the marble aisle in the center of the four long tables set up around them each table decorated in different colors. She spotted Keah sitting at a table covered in blue and bronze; Aloria assumed it was the Ravenclaw table.

The first years and Aloria let out cries of amazement when they saw the enchanted ceiling, displaying a peaceful scene with fluffy white clouds and shooting stars. They stopped right in front of Dumbledore's spot at the table. He stood up slowly, but steadily.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! We hope you enjoy another fine year here. Now, I would like to say a few words before we begin the Sorting Ceremony. Please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore gestured to a short fat woman that resembled a squashed, pink, toad. She smiled a sickly sweet smile. Already Aloria didn't like her. Apparently many other students agreed. The applause for her was only half hearted. Dumbledore coughed politely, he motioned towards Professor McConagall. She stepped forward with a large roll of parchment.

"Abelton, Markus!" A small skinny boy nervously stepped up. He sat on the wooden stool placed in front of the teachers' table. Professor McConagall placed a worn hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" A loud booming voice cried, echoing throughout Great Hall. A few of the first years were caught off guard and jumped, startled. After the first name, Aloria entertained herself by the counting the clouds and stars on the sky, only half listening to the names being called.

Once Zubia, Elizabeth was sorted into Slytherin, many of the students raised their silverware, ready for the food to begin appearing. However, Dumbledore stood up again.

"We have one more student joining us. However, she will be sorted seperate from the rest. She will be joining all you fifth years. Aloria Krym, could you come up here?" Noise rippled through the Hall. Aloria just rolled her eyes. Transfer students were incredibly rare, no wonder they would talk.

Settling on the worn wooden stool, she felt all the eyes in the Hall turn to her. Professor McConagall placed a worn hat onto Aloria's head.

_Hm, interesting. You've got quite a personality, young miss Krym._

**So you can see inside my head, then?**

_Of course I can, how else would I sort the others? Anyways, don't interrupt me. I'm trying to sort you here._

**Okay.**

_Lots of wit and cunning, lots of smarts as well, hmm, courage, and a dark sense of humor. I know!_

"Slytherin!" the Hat cried out loud. Aloria slid off the stool and made her way over to the green and silver table that had erupted into applause.

Aloria sat at the end of the table, away from people her age. Dumbledore raised his hands, and the Hall fell silent.

"Let the feast, begin!" The food appeared on the golden platters the sat on the long tables. Aloria grabbed mashed potatoes and steak, eating ravenously.

* * *

"Where'd you come from?"

"How do you keep your hair so soft?"

"Interested in Quidditch?" Aloria was bombarded with all types of questions as she ate, satiating her grumbling stomach. Several of the students gaped at her in shock, amazed by her ability to make mashed potatoes and drumsticks disappear without a wand. She glared at all of them, her eyes chips of ice. Before she could yell for them to scram a tall, blonde boy with light grey eyes strutted into the crowd of people surrounding Aloria. They all parted obediently, looking extremely scared or with expressions of dreamy content on their faces. The blonde boy swept his fair hair out of his eyes and looked Aloria up and down. Aloria stared boldly back. He smirked.

"So you're the new celebrity, eh? You looked a lot taller on the stool. How old are you? Eight?" His cronies laughed at his jokes. The onlookers who were scared of him laughed along nervously. Most of the females were too oblivious to notice anything, and continued sighing and murmuring about his hair or his eyes or his body. Aloria just rolled her eyes. She had been teased about her height since she _was_ eight.

"No, I'm actually turning fifteen soon." She said calmly. Mr. Blondie raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Doesn't look like it. Short, no chest, no ass, you're just a little kiddy, aren't you? Aww, you going to cry now? Go running back to mummy?"

Had he honestly thought she was going to cry? Anger dangerously flashed in Aloria's eyes before she stood up, knocking over the bench she was sitting on. Even standing, she only reached Mr. Blondie's shoulders. He raised an eyebrow cockily at her, before smirking again.

"Excuse me, but who are you? I like to know the names of my opponents, unless you would like me to call you Mr. Man-whore-with-an-ego-the-size-of-the-sun." He blinked a little in surprise, not expecting such a fiery comeback from such a timid looking girl. He brushed it off and scowled.

"Ms. Lamppost, you wouldn't be needing to talking to me. I don't deal with stupid half-bloods like you." He chuckled at the plain fury on Aloria's face, and walked away before Aloria could retort. Halfway down the table, he pivoted on his heel. "By the way, the names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Tunring around, he huffed and sat back down with his thugs. Resisting the urge to knee him where it would be incredibly painful, Aloria sat back down, glaring at the other students.

"Well, shows over! Get back to stuffing your faces!"

* * *

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in merriment. Professor McConagall followed his gaze, and smiled knowingly.

"She's quite a character, is she not?" Dumbledore nodded slowly. Sighing he picked up his fork and began chewing his cut up steak.

"Someone with a destiny as significant as hers will need a wild personality, Professor." Professor McConagall nodded.

"I just hope she's not such a terror in class.

**A/N Yay! First fic! Please review, I'd like to know what all of you are thinking.**


	2. Voices

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Please review!

**Disclaimer (I forgot to add one for the first chapter, oopsies!) I am in no way associated with J.K. Rowling. I am only a rabid fan of her writing. All characters belong to her except for my original characters. I do not own Harry Potter (heck, I don't even have a copy of any of the books!) (I'm a strong believer in libraries.)**

* * *

After the feast, Professor McConagall led Aloria to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." A spiral staircase appeared from behind a statue. McConagall motioned for Aloria to go up. She hesitantly took a few steps. Looking over her shoulder, Aloria saw McConagall had already left. Taking a deep breath, she continued climbing to the top.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his massive desk, stroking a phoenix on his shoulder. He looked up when Aloria knocked softly on the door.

"Ah, Aloria. Please, sit down. Lemon drop?" Aloria took one, and stuck it into her mouth. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now, Ms. Krym, I know how painful your past is," Aloria stiffened slightly. "But I assure you, none of your fellow students know anything, and the teachers will do their best to avoid the topic. Now here is your schedule. You will have a free day tomorrow, to get accustomed to the school. You are allowed to wander around the castle, as long as you are back to the Slytherin common room before nine. Any questions?" Aloria shook her head. Dumbledore smiled, and dismissed her. As she left the room, Dumbledore mumbled to his phoenix, "Fawkes, when will she ever learn?"

***

_Tears trickled down her face. _

_"No, daddy, please no!" She sobbed. The man standing over her grinned, the picture of insanity. His sharp barks of laughter echoed around the cold stone room. _

_"And tell me, why would I not?" He tapped his stubbly chin with his wand, still smiling at the small crumpled form on the floor._

_"Please, just don't!" The girl tried to stand up, but stumbled and collapsed back onto the ground. Bruised and battered, she hadn't had any sleep or food for two days. Kneeling on the floor, she sat protectively in front of another small body. The man's smile was swiped off his face and was replaced by a scowl. _

_"You slut. Don't tell me what to do!" He picked her up and threw her against the wall, just as a flash of green light spread around the room._

_Blinking, the girl saw herself lying on the floor, not moving. The man had disappeared. Crawling over, she felt for a pulse. Three tears fell from her eyes rolled down the corpse's face, before the world faded to black. _

Aloria sat up abruptly. The dream hadn't come for two weeks. She was hoping that it would be gone for good. Peeling the green sheets away from her sweaty body, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slipped her feet into soft white slippers. The sun that had just risen and it would be a bit too early for breakfast. She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes from her dresser. She crept into the bathroom, careful not to wake up her roommate Pansy, who was currently mumbling something like "Mm...yes...Draco...love you....whipped cream?" After turning on the shower, Aloria took off her sweat pants and over sized t-shirt. She stepped into the steaming water, washing off the lingering feeling of fear on her skin.

Half an hour later, Aloria turned the flow of water off and changed into a baggy gray sweatshirt and jeans. She walked back to her bed and tugged on her worn sneakers. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and stuck her wand into her sleeve, hidden from view. Aloria tip-toed down the corridors that led to the bigger common room. Not expecting anyone to be up this early, she yelped when she spotted a figure leaning casually against the stone wall.

"Sneaking off so early in the morning, are you?" The deep male voice reverberated on the stone walls. He stepped into view smiling, showing off his straight, white teeth. "Lynk Pawson. Nice to meet you. You're probably the legendary Aloria Krym." he said, sticking out his hand. Aloria smiled and nodded, placing her hand into his.

"Right. So why are you up so early, Master Pawson? I couldn't sleep, before you ask." Lynk beamed, glad Aloria had warmed up to him. He scratched the back of his head, tussling his blonde hair.

"Not much. Couldn't sleep either. Where were you headed? I could give you a tour, if you like." Nodding happily, Aloria followed her newfound friend out into the corridors of Hogwarts Castle.

***

"Up those steps are the Divination classrooms with Professor Trelawney. If you keep on going straight down, you'll eventually get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms. This corridor here is bewitched, and you'll end up where you started. The Hufflepuff dormitories are somewhere down there, and down these steps are the dungeons, our dormitories, and the Potions classrooms with Professor Snape." Lynk had already showed her where the library and all the other classrooms were.

By now, many students had begun to trickle out their common rooms. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws gave them strange looks as they passed, whispering amongst themselves. Aloria ignored them, preoccupied with her grumbling stomach. Lynk chuckled.

"I'll go down and change. You go ahead and eat some breakfast." Aloria didn't need a second word before bolting down the corridor and toward the general direction of food, leaving a still laughing Lynk behind.

***

"Lori!" Aloria spun around.

"Keah! What's up?" Keah smiled and hooked arms with her friend.

"Oh, nothing much...So, Slytherin, huh." Keah glanced at Aloria, who's lips turned down in a slight frown. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with Sly-"

"They're okay. A few of them are insufferable gits though. Draco Malfoy in particular." Keah giggled at Draco's name.

"I know he's a prick, but isn't he just plain...hot!?" Aloria glanced in surprise at the taller girl.

"Not you too! The only thing any of the Slytherin females talk about is him! He's apparently slept with all of them at least once."

"Really? Even the first years?"

"Keah, that's disgusting! He's an ass, but I don't think he's a pedophile."

"I heard he's starting to work his way through the Ravenclaws."

"Ugh, I do not need to know this. Change the subject please."

"Okay. Are you headed for the library?"

"No, not at this early hour. I'm going to get me some grub."

"'Kay then. I'll talk to you later."

"How do you survive without eating for eight hours?"

"We're not all like you, Lori. What kind of human eats enough food to feed a giant?

"Shut up."

"But you asked!"

"Bye Keah!"

"Bye Lori! And don't eat too fast, or you'll have trouble going to the loo later! There's this pain near your stomach and it starts sque-"

"You can stop now, Keah!"

"You just don't appreciate me enough."

***

Aloria was working through her fifth plate of french toast and sausage when Lynk stepped through the Great Hall doors. Aloria took a break from eating and waved her hand over her head. Lynk spotted her and smiled. Strolling over with his hands in his robe pockets, he raised an eyebrow lazily at the mountains of plates surrounding Aloria.

"Jeez, woman, how much do you eat?" Aloria stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"They're not all mine. Half of them are Parkinson's, anyways." Pansy scowled, stuck her nose up in the air, and moved over towards where Millicent Bulstrode sat.

Lynk sat down, his robes swishing behind him.

"Lynk, do you know you tie is crooked?" Lynk looked down and shrugged.

"I've always been bad at that kind of thing." Aloria rolled her eyes and turned to face Lynk. Taking the tie in both hands, she fiddled with it until it was satisfactory. Lynk sat still, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Aw, isn't this sweet. Are you practicing for after you get married?" Aloria's mood soured considerably when she heard Draco's voice. Without turning around, she muttered, "Piss off, Malfoy." Patting Lynk between the collarbones, right over his tie she said (in a tone a lot warmer) "There. All done." Aloria deliberately ignored Draco and turned to her half-finished breakfast. Hoping he would just go away, she took her fork and stabbed a slice of ham, pretending it was Draco's face. Draco just sat across from her, where Pansy had been sitting, in between his two thugs. (**A/N: Imagine what Pansy's expression must be like now. * giggles *)**

"Wow. No wonder you're so round. Eating that much can't be good for your health." Lynk sniggered at Draco's snide comment. Aloria smacked his head with a glare, shutting him up.

"I'm a growing girl. And I am _not_ round." She said simply.

"What? But you hit puberty and start growing when you become a teenager, not when you're just starting primary school," he said.

"Funny. I don't suppose you would know anything about maturing, would you? You being, well, you?"

"I would certainly know a lot more about maturity than you would, Krym."

"Of course. Knowing every single sex position possible is _very_ mature, Malfoy."

"Not only that, but I know what color knickers every girl in Slytherin, besides you, wears. Pansy wears cream, Millicent wears b-" Aloria jammed her fingers in her ears.

"Note to self: Never, _ever_, bring up Malfoy's sex life again. Way too much info." Malfoy smirked, thinking he won the verbal battle. Aloria stood up.

"I know someone whose underwear color _you'll_ never know." She walked briskly out of the Great Hall, determined to have the last word. Malfoy's silvery eyes watched her flounce off, his thoughts unknown to those around him. Quietly, so no one else could hear him, he whispered, "Is that a challenge?"

***

Aloria walked out into a worn courtyard, breathing in the fresh mountain air. The yard was abandoned, all students currently eating breakfast or on their way to class. A few pigeons cooed and flapped about, only to be chased away by a large orange tabby cat.

Glad to be rid of the noisiness of Great Hall, Aloria stepped down the worn steps, away from Hogwarts castle. The winding path trailed toward Hagrid's Hut. The pumpkin patch was full of the orange gourds, all of them ten times the normal size. Aloria smiled. They would probably be made into Keah's favorite pumpkin pasties.

Aloria quickly left the area when she spotted students walking down the stone steps she had just come down, probably headed towards Care of Magical Creatures class. Aloria didn't want to be seen by others; solitary was what she wanted the most at the moment. Her disappearance was a tad late though; Keah noticed her slip into the edge of the forest, who nudged Lynk. They had become acquainted during breakfast.

The forest was quiet except for the occasional cawing of a crow. The sun was covered by thick gray clouds; only a few beams of light hit the leafy forest floor as Aloria walked towards the Black Lake, eager to be away from other human beings until her anger had subsided.

The clear water lapped at the stones dotting the lake's shoreline. The Astronomy tower's peak was just visible over the ancient treetops. Birds that inhabited the area called to one another. The giant squid's tentacle flopped lazily, breaking the smooth surface of the lake.

Aloria sighed, wishing it was this peaceful all this time. A voice rang in her head.

Nothing is_ ever calm for long, _a soft voice whispered. _It's the calm before the storm, but its a storm that you can bear through. However, this storm is definitely going to take you out._ The voice changed, it's tone changing from maternal and caring to harsh and cruel. Aloria's eyes widened in panic as it kept on murmuring.

_I know your secrets, Aloria. I know you past, Aloria. I know your secrets Aloria, your deepest darkest secrets..._ the voice kept repeating over and over again. Aloria whirled around, her fingers tugging at her hair, looking for the source.

_I know you, Aloria. I know you more than anyone else, even you. And I'm coming. Coming to get you. _Aloria let out a shriek, clutching her head and then falling onto the ground.

"Stop it! Stop it, please, just stop," she sobbed. Her tears ran thickly down her porcelain cheeks, but the voice didn't listen.

_I'm coming Aloria. I'm coming,_ the voice said in a singsong voice. _I'm coming for you, Aloria._

Aloria screamed desperately, pleading for the voice to stop. It got softer and softer, until it finally faded away. Exhausted, Aloria fell asleep, curled up on the beach. That was the way she was found the next morning.

***

_The taste of blood made her cringe. _

_It was dark; she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She hadn't seen anybody in a few __days, besides her father. _

_"You stupid slut. Get up here." The harsh voice echoed in the cold chamber. She meekly obeyed, afraid of the excruciating pain that would hit her entire body if she didn't._

_"Yes, daddy?" The man's lips twisted into a sadistic smile. The girl noticed another person in the room._

_No, she thought. No...not again...please, don't! The girls eyes widened, knowing what was to come. The man held up his wand, pointed at the other girl. Her body suddenly stiffened, then started writhing on the ground. She cried out in pain. Tears streamed down both of their faces. The man watched in delight, savouring their pain and suffering._

_Scrambling over, the girl tried to comfort the other child on the floor. She was suddenly lifted into the air magically, and tossed back to her original spot._

_"No one said you could move, bitch. Just watch."_

_She sobbed and didn't listen. Running back over to the other girl, she dried the tears on her face, unable to do anything more._

_Pain whipped through her entire body, harder than anything she had ever felt. It rang in her skull, and tore at her muscles. Screaming, she covered the other body, who's cries had quieted. She was willing to take the pain for her twin._

_***_

Aloria awoke to bright sunlight and soft white sheets. The high stone ceiling was unfamiliar; dazed, she tried to sit up, only to collapse back on the bed because of the pain in her head.

A soft snore drew her attention to the messy mop of blonde hair lying on the bed adjacent to hers. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was just about to shove them awake when the mysterious individual woke up.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're alive!"

**A/N: A little bit of Aloria's past is revealed. Please review, and tell me what you think!!! **

**The blonde is _probably_ not who you think it is. But I don't know what you think. So why am I still talking? I'll shut up now.**

**Huggles,**

**Q. Mika**


	3. Apologies

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Please, please, PLEASE review! Free cookies for everyone (who reviews)!**

"Ugh, these beds are horrible! How'd you sleep so long anyways, eh?" Lynk rubbed at his eyes, ridding them of sleep. "Keah found you down at the beach, passed out. Didn't think it would take three days for you to recover."

"Three days?! I've been out for three days?!" Aloria couldn't believe it. She had passed out before, but most of the time she would wake up in a few hours.

"Yeah, three whole days, sleeping. You really take everything to the extreme, don't you? Eating mountains of food, then sleeping more than anyone should. What happened by the lake anyway?"

Aloria pulled her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms around them. "I'd rather not talk about it." She remembered the voice and her dream vividly. She shuddered. Lynk got up from his cot and sat on the edge of Aloria's, putting his arm awkwardly around her shoulders.

"S'all right. Keah's missed you terribly. Even Malfoy's a bit down; says he doesn't have anyone to pick on. I think otherwise." Lynk waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Aloria rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Thanks, Pawson. That makes me feel loads better."

"No problem. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually," Lynk groaned; he meant it as a rhetorical question, "Could you get me some food? I'm really deprived of nutrients after being unconscious for three days." Sighing, Lynk got up.

"Any specific dishes, Mademoiselle?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nope. But make sure you bring some potatoes. And maybe some pudding. Oh, don't forget..."

Lynk was out the door before she could finish.

***

After making up for her three days' worth of missed meals (Lynk had to run to the kitchens four times), Lynk left Aloria in the hospital wing.

"Homework that needs finishing. Snape's a real beast when it comes to homework, even to his own house. I'll talk to you later, Lori." Aloria scowled at the nickname.

"Don't call me that. It's already bad enough with Keah calling me that." Lynk stuck his tongue out childishly and skipped out the hospital wing and into the corridor.

Aloria flopped back onto her feathery pillows, sighing. She had only been here for four days (the three that she had been unconscious hardly counted) and she was already exhausted.

A grey cat with darker grey stripes climbed up onto the edge of Aloria's bed and started licking its paw. Its blue and green eye stared into Aloria's violet ones, teeming with emotion a simple house cat should not have been capable of. Aloria stroked its ears.

"You're special too, aren't you? Are you the same as I am?" The cat sneezed, shaking its head. "No? Oh well. It was worth a try." Aloria murmured, not sure why she was talking to the feline at all.

***

Later in the afternoon Madame Pomfrey gave Aloria the OK to leave the hospital wing. Gathering the sweets that Keah had given her (only 3 chocolate frogs were left; Aloria had eaten the gigantic box of pasties for dessert) she swiftly made her way out of the wing and into the dungeons. She whispered the password softly to the statue that stood protecting the Slytherin dormitories. The common room was empty, the cheery fire extinguished. Aloria sped down the marble corridors to her dormitory and grabbed her things. Her wand was still in her pants pocket.

Aloria arrived at Charms class ten minutes into the lesson, panting slightly from running down the halls. Professor Flitwick smiled warmly at her.

"Ah, Ms. Aloria, is it? Yes, yes, welcome to Hogwarts!" he squeaked. "I'm afraid the only seat left is over there by Ms. Warhald over there...oh, you're already acquainted? Marvelous!" He clapped his hands like a child whose mother just agreed to buy them ice cream, and faced the class again.

Aloria, glad that she didn't have to sit next to anyone particularly nasty, hastily set her books down on the desk she shared with Keah. She pretended to pay attention to the tiny Professor as he demonstrated a Disillusionment charm on a cushion, while passing notes to her friend.

_So how are you? _Keah asked worriedly, scribbling on a spare piece of parchment.

**I'm fine. Have I missed anything important?**

_No, not much. Lynk's a nice person; got to meet him at breakfast the other day. Glad you two are friends._

**Thanks? I'll tell him later.**

_Hahah. So do you have anything planned for today?_

The rest of the lesson went by quickly. Aloria and Keah walked arm-in-arm out into the hall.

"Where are you headed?" Aloria asked, pulling her crumpled schedule from her satchel. "I have Transfiguration."

"I have potions." Keah made a face. "Professor Snape isn't one of my favorite teachers." She sighed and heaved her books to rest on her hip. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Keah waved and spun around, heading towards the dungeons. Aloria's smile dimmed just a bit as she watched her friend go. Checking her map, she made a u-turn to go to the transfiguration classroom.

Right outside of the classroom, she bumped into Malfoy.

"Why, hello Mr. Man-whore. I do hope you're not enjoying your day. My day has gone considerably well and I wouldn't want it to be spoiled because your day is going smoothly." said Aloria. Draco dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Aloria dear. However, my day has gone quite well, thank you for asking."

Aloria blinked in surprise, expecting something harsher. She regained composure quickly.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that, won't I?"

Draco promptly grew a handsome set of purple antlers.

***

"Ms. Krym, may I ask again _why_ you made Mr. Malfoy grow purple antlers? I'm sure whatever he did wasn't something worthy of such humiliation!" Professor McConagall stared at Aloria through her spectacles. Malfoy had burst into her classroom sporting a violet set of horns. Although McConagall couldn't say it wasn't enjoyable seeing Malfoy in an uncomfortable situation, she wasn't going to say that out loud in front of Aloria. The girl lowered her head. McConagall interpreted it as a sign of shame, though really Aloria was trying to contain her laughter, and sighed.

"Detention on Friday, Ms. Krym. And, I'll be needing you to apologize to Mr. Malfoy in the hospital wing promptly. Filch will be watching you until you do." Aloria shuddered and began to protest. "No buts, Ms. Krym. You are dismissed." Professor McConagall turned back to her papers.

Aloria burst out laughing in the corridor. The look on Malfoy's face when he saw his reflection in a mirror was priceless. Still giggling, she bumped into Lynk when she passed Great Hall. He grinned.

"I heard you turned Malfoy into a purple Anteeler, but that can't be true." A fresh peal of giggles escaped from her mouth at the outrageous rumor.

"Nope. Only made him grow purple antlers, but close enough."

"I see. So what's your punishment?"

"Only a detention. It wasn't anything Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix. And now Filch is going to stalk me until I apologize."

"Well, aren't you just special?"

"Did I ever tell you you're horrible at making me feel better?"

"I don't think so."

"Consider it done."

Their light-hearted teasing continued until they reached the hospital wing. Lynk stopped hesitantly at the door.

"I don't think I want to be in their when he blows up. I've known him long enough to know his temper." Aloria shrugged, and stepped into the room alone.

***

Draco was pretending to sleep in the farthest bed from the entrance. When he heard the door creak open, he stiffened, afraid that it was Parkinson again. She hadn't left him alone since he was admitted. Madame Pomfrey finally had shooed her away only five minutes ago.

"...enough to know his temper." Draco frowned at the male voice. Had Pansy brought Zabini? It wasn't likely. He cracked open an eye, and saw Aloria slinking towards his bed nervously. He quickly closed his eye and continued feigning sleep.

Aloria sighed when she reached his bed. His body was too stiff to be unconscious, and his breathing was uneven. She poked him twice in the stomach, and he shot upright laughing.

"So the great Draco Malfoy is ticklish, eh?" Aloria chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not! Y-you just...t-took me by surprise," he stuttered. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"To apologize. McConagall said that Filch would follow me around if I didn't, and he's not somebody I want to stalk me."

"The antlers were completely, and utterly unnecessary. Do you know how many girls were fawning over me, not that I minded, worrying about my health? You should learn from them, and maybe--"

"Your ego needs to be checked out. It really could use some deflating. How's the head?"

"It's still a little sore. Want to kiss it better? Or should I ask Parkinson?"

"Pansy probably wouldn't stop at your head, Malfoy. I'm out of here, your presence is making me noxious. Toodles!" She flounced out of the hospital wing, her shiny black hair fanning out behind her. Draco shook his head, and flopped back onto the pillow. A small crumpled up piece of parchment caught his eye. He reached out and picked it up off the marble floor. Unfolding it, he smirked.

A small loopy _Sorry_ was scrawled in the center.

***

Aloria headed out to the greenhouses right after her visit with Malfoy.

Lynk had mysteriously disappeared. She would take care of him at dinner.

She had gone to them on her short tour of the grounds, and yet still had managed to get herself lost. Cursing, she ran around the corridors until she collided with a seventh year.

"Oomph! Sorry," she hastily mumbled, thinking she had been apologizing too much in the past few days. She looked up shyly at the older student.

He chuckled, flashing a pair of pearly white teeth. His caramel colored hair shined in the light, streaks of a lighter, golden hue running through it. Sky blue eyes glittered in amusement under perfectly shaped eyebrows. A long thin nose that belonged on a statue of a Greek god sat above a full, kissable mouth.

"It's okay. I take it you're lost? Only prefects are supposed to be up here." Aloria blushed and nodded, silently giggling and doing cartwheels. He pointed at the direction she had just come from.

"Go down this corridor, then take the second flight of stairs down on your right. Then go to the left and you'll see the door that leads outside. Once you're their you should be able to see the greenhouses, and I think you can handle it by yourself from then on." He smiled warmly at her. "I don't think I've seen you around here before...oh, I know! You're the new girl in Slytherin! A...Aloria is it? I'm Trevor Linwood, a Slytherin too." They shook hands in a friendly manner.

"Thanks Trevor. I'll see you later then?" He nodded and waved as she scampered off.

"Oh, Aloria?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going in the wrong direction." He laughed as she sped by him to go the other way.

***

Aloria was late to class again.

Professor Sprout was nice enough about it, allowing Aloria to sit without punishment.

"Not again though, Ms. Krym." She had warned, before smiling again. "Now, who knows how to pot a Bubotuber?"

Aloria was actually interested in the lesson, paying rapt attention and answering questions. Herbology was one of her favorite subjects, and one she excelled at. The only problem was that no one she knew was in her class.

When Aloria was heading towards Great Hall for lunch, Keah ran up to her excitedly.

"I heard you made Malfoy grow antlers, good for you! But anyway, are you going to try out for the Slytherin team?"

"Huh? What team?"

"You mean you don't know?!"

"Of course I don't know, I've been here for a whole of four days, and three of those I wasn't conscious!"

"Oh. Right. The House Team for Quidditch tryouts are coming up. Are you going to--"

"Quidditch? I love Quidditch! And I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself! I'm definitely trying out." Quidditch was another thing Aloria was passionate about, even more so than Herbology.

"Oh good! I'll be trying out for Ravenclaw's Keeper. I'm incredibly lousy at everything else. But, there's one thing..."

"What?"

"Malfoy's your captain. Do you think he'd let you on the team?"

"...Well then! I'll just have to knock his socks off, and then there's no way he won't let me on the team!" The girls burst out laughing and strolled into Great Hall to enjoy a hearty meal.

**A/N: Okeedokee, another chapter! The next few will probably be more lighthearted than the beginning. REVIEW before I let my rabid hamster loose on you. Except I don't have a hamster. **

**Q. Mika **


	4. Quidditch

**A/N: Special thanks _Hurricane Rachel _and _Rurouni Ken-ouki _for reviewing, and correcting my spelling! ;) Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter, for what its worth. It'll be more of a filler, but enjoy! **

That day's main course was a variety of different sandwiches on silver platters sitting between bowls of soup and other side dishes. Although not Aloria's favorite fish and chips, she sat down happily to eat on an empty bench.

"Tuna, egg, and ham. Excellent selection." She was halfway through her fifth sandwich when Lynk slid into the seat beside her.

"G'day, Lori."

"G'day, Lynk. And don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Lori." He smiled at the scowl on her face. "Anyways, are you trying out for the Quidditch team?"

"Of course I am!"

"Really? Good. I'll put in a good word with good ole Drakey. But-- Aloria!" She had fallen off the bench in shock.

"You're on the Quidditch team?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a Chaser." For the rest of the meal Aloria bombarded Lynk with questions about the practice schedules, players, and other things, an expression of childish glee painted on her face; Lynk answered them patiently with a picture of amusement on his. They kept on talking until they went their separate ways to classes; Lynk to Transfiguration, and Aloria to Potions.

Aloria skipped down the slimy steps to Professor Snape's equally slimy classrooms, her head in the clouds. She was brought back down to earth when she slammed into a well built back. She recognized the blonde hair, and sighed. Draco Malfoy peered over his shoulder at the smaller violet-eyed girl.

"Aloria Krym. Long time no see. Actually, I believe the last time I saw you was when you came visiting me in the hospital wing to apo-"

Aloria's eyes widened as she realized Draco was going to announce her apology to the packed corridor, but a high-pitched squeal interrupted his declaration.

"Drakey-poo! You're out of the hospital! How's you're forehead, darling?" While Draco was occupied with a clingy Pansy Parkinson ("Geroff me Parkinson! You're ripping my robes!"), Aloria slipped away into the Potions classroom. She wasn't so keen on the idea of having other people know about her apology; her uncle had once told her that apologizing was a weakness, and it stuck.

She was sitting in the middle of the classroom, and Draco was sitting in the back on the other side. He was glaring at Pansy hanging off his left arm and trying to shake her off when Snape whirled into the room.

"Get out your textbooks and turn to page 235. You will be brewing Veritaserum (**A/N: I'm not sure if they do make this in fifth year potions...) **and there will be no talking. Ms. Krym, I believe you are here today? Good. You will be working with partners. Being new, Ms. Krym, I believe you should work with one of my stellar students. Draco," Aloria slammed her forehead loudly on the wooden desk, earning herself a scowl from Snape and Draco and a few barely hidden snickers from the Gryffindors. "You will be her partner. Now hurry up, Veritaserum won't brew itself."

Draco smirked at Aloria's thunderous face.

"I thought Lynk said Snape didn't have a sense of humor. If this is his version of a sick, twisted joke, it's not very funny. Tell him to lay off the humor next, will you? Stellar student." She snorted. Draco rolled his eyes and headed off to the storage cabinet to gather the ingredients, leaving Aloria alone for a few minutes.

Pansy Parkinson stormed over.

"Stay away from Draco, bitch. He's mine, and mine alone. You better not think of stealing him away."

Aloria looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure thing. I wouldn't want to touch him anyway." Pansy turned a wonderful shade of puce and and lunged, her long fingernails at the ready.

"Don't insult my Drakey-poo that way!"

Aloria's hands automatically came up and punched Pansy in the eye. She howled as stars dotted her vision. A low voice mixed with amusement and annoyance interrupted their brawl.

"I do believe that, although I am incredibly irresistable, there is no reason to fight over me. There is plenty of Draco to go around." Pansy let go of Aloria's hair to whimper in Draco's shoulder. He smirked at a livid Aloria.

"Draco! This _slut_ came up and punched me for no reason!" Pansy was practically screaming in a voice that reminded Aloria of dying cats. Aloria was prepared to protest, except Draco beat her to it. His attention had snapped back to Pansy and his lip had curled in disgust.

"Parkinson, that's disgusting! You're getting my robes wet! You ladies should be glad Professor Snape was called out."

Aloria just childishly stuck her tongue out and sat back down in her seat, the ingredients Draco had gotten sitting in a pile in front of her. Without bothering to look at her book, she threw some things in and stirred. Draco's eyes widened.

"No! You're doing it wrong," he yelled.

"Are you sure?" Aloria just smirked confidently. He flipped to the recipe in the book and scanned the page, alternating between looking at the instructions and at the simmering liquid in the cauldron.

"Oh...you are doing it correctly..."

Aloria smirked again and just resumed tossing in different withered looking plants carelessly. Draco had started out in a panic, not trusting her potion making skills, but soon gave up and just sat back in his seat and watched.

The pair had a finished vial of Veritaserum before the rest of the class was halfway finished (except for Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Gryffindor. She was good at everything, according to Keah.) Professor Snape had returned somewhere in the middle of class, and returned to his office immediately. Aloria took this opportunity to talk to Draco about a subject that had been on her mind since before lunch; Quidditch.

"Um, Draco?"

"Hm? Finally come to your senses, have you? Realized what a prime piece of manhood is sitting in front of you and decided to take advantage of it? Ow!"

His little speech earned him a whack upon the head.

"No, you dolt! I was wondering when the Quidditch trials were." She played with her fingers absentmindedly, while Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"You? Play Quidditch?" He burst out laughing, while Aloria's face comically darkened. "Do you even know what a Quaffle is?"

"Of course I know what a Quaffle is, moron! And stop laughing!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Tryout if you want, but you'll probably humiliate yourself. We need people like Flint to be on the team, not people like you. Come if you wish, but I'd advise against it."

Aloria wasn't happy that Draco had mocked her like that, but at least he hadn't said downright that she couldn't tryout. This little chance was enough for Aloria, and she sat quietly in her seat with a chuckling Draco sitting beside her.

***

"All right! Chaser tryouts are over on the other side of the field. The Keepers will stay on this side, and Beaters are in the middle. Get moving, " Draco shouted.

The hordes of younger students and a few older ones moved to their designated spots.

Aloria, running on the three cups of coffee she had this morning, sprinted all the way to the other end of the pitch. She was sitting on her broom and five feet in the air before the others had even reached the spot. Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw the tiny speck with flowing black hair in the air from his spot on the bleachers.

"Hey Flint. Take over the Beater trials for me, and tell Goyle to watch the Keepers. I'm going over to see how the Chasers are doing." Before Flint could protest, Draco left.

When he arrived at the far end of the pitch, Lynk, one of his best chasers, had gone through half of the hopefuls. By the looks of it, most of them hadn't moved past the first round.

Draco was surprised Aloria was still amongst the ranks of people who had passed.

Lynk was busy comforting a small second year when he saw his captain approaching. He straightened and let the younger student go back to the locker room.

"So who's showing the most promise?"

"There's this one girl, my friend Aloria, but I think you guys are already familiar. She's got _wonderful_ control and her accuracy is excellent." Lynk was looking between his friend and his captain, worried that Draco just might turn her away because of the misdemeanors in their past. Instead, Draco was smirking.

"Let's see what she's made of, shall we?"

Lynk motioned for Aloria to come over. When she saw Draco standing their with a small smile plastered on his face, she scowled.

"Draco here wants to see you on your broom. Do you mind?" Lynk was waiting for a reply, but Aloria just mounted her broom and kicked off, with Lynk and Draco close behind.

Aloria faced Lynk, while Draco watched.

"Alright. We'll start with a couple of passes, then shots, then see how you'll do head on against someone else."

Five minutes into the tryouts, Draco's smile slipped a bit. Five minutes after that, his smile was just a thin line on his face. Another five minutes, a frown was tugging upon the corners of his mouth and was threatening to show.

Aloria was _good._ And not just any old good. She was really good, _captain_ worthy good. And she knew it. As she flipped and twisted and cork-screwed through the air, passing and shooting effortlessly, a small smile played on her lips. Her violet eyes danced, happy for the first time in a while.

They had spent twenty minutes on Aloria alone, when the whole tryout was supposed to only last thirty. She had managed to get past Lynk, score fifty points, and pass seventeen perfect plays. Draco was speechless. He hadn't seen anyone as good as her in forever. When they landed amongst the impatient Chaser-wannabes, Lynk moved to the side to converse with his captain.

When they broke apart from their little two person huddle, Lynk shooed the other people away, ignoring the protests. Draco faced the now alone Aloria.

"Practices are every other day, except on holidays. Game schedules are posted in the common room a week before the game. All players are to report to all practices, unless they are sick. Any questions?" He paused momentarily. Aloria was standing there with her mouth hanging open. "Good. First practice is next week on Thursday at five. Be there." He turned away to leave.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Does that mean I'm on the team?"

"Of course." He turned away again, but Aloria ran over to him before he could leave and tackled him in a big hug. A pair of soft lips met his forehead before she pulled away, beaming.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

Before he could respond, she skipped away happily towards Lynk before she attacked him in a similar manner.

For the first time in his short life, Malfoy flushed. The place where she had kissed him burned slightly hotter than the rest of his body. He watched her from afar as she was swung around by Lynk, his lips curved upwards slightly.

"You're welcome."

**A/N: Hur-dee-dur. It was going to be longer, but I felt this was an excellent place to stop. Sorry it's short.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**

**Q. Mika**


End file.
